Gundam Wing Covert Operation
by Wing Knight
Summary: : It's been a while since the Marimeia incident, but what's this about Wing Zero? Wasn't it destroyed? Who are these new threats? I rated it as R just in case it might gross out someone.


Gundam Wing : Covert Operation

By: Wing Knight

Warning: Following is TOP-SECRET classified document. Only the authorized personnel may review this document.

Note: I used the basic story of the game, Metal Gear Solid. Be warned that there will be blood and other types of violence.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Gundam Wing~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

- 54:00:00

The number 6 hanger of the former Edwards Base of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation was keeping busy in another maintenance. Since the end of the war, the remainder of the mobile suits in the Earth were being destroyed. The Preventers oversaw the scrapping of these ancient machines that are now in no use. The crews working in the shop were in their last mobile suit, Serpent Custom. They began to scrap the outer armors, and later moved on to the other parts. A large crane extended its arm to the fusion reactor of the mobile suit. The ground crew tied the reactor around with the chain and connected them to the crane. The motor whirred and the long metal wire coiled itself around the bar. The reactor that had been powering the mobile suit now dangled in the air. An explosion from number 2 hanger shook the ground and the reactor nearly fell from the chain. The crew ran outside to investigate. They witness the roof of number 2 hanger blown off and a mobile suit fly off to the darkness. It was the now repaired Wing ZERO Custom.

****

00:00:00

The president and his staffs along with the Preventers' Corp members joined in the presidential suite. There were many familiar faces such as Zechs Merquise, Lucrezia Noin, Sally Po, and Lady Une. They sat around the table that hosted the holographic monitor. It displayed the basic data of the stolen Wing ZERO. The President Russell spoke.

" Why in the world was that mobile suit repaired?!"

The members of the Preventers' Corp looked astoundingly at the data. The President Russell spoke again.

" Who was responsible for this?"  
Lady Une spoke.

" Mr. President, it was us the Preventers, and Ministry of Public Welfare."

The president turned his attention toward Lady Une.

" We were trying to utilize the ZERO system into the new program that was to control the nation's public transportation and communication. There was a need for restoration of the suit in order to find a complete data on the system."

The president now seemed somewhat calmed down.

" How did it get stolen, and who did it?"

The silence engulf the room. Suddenly the monitor displayed a person. The people in the room stared at the monitor.

" Ladies and gentlemen, how are you? Oh, why the sad face? What's the matter? Someone stole the ZERO?"

The Preventers looked closely at the monitor. They couldn't believe their eyes. Right in front of them, someone they've thought died smiled at them.

" Ichi..."

The president looked at the Preventers for an answer.

" Who's Ichi?"

One spoke to the president.

" Hello. I'm Ichi. I'm surprised that you can't recognize me..."

The president's face turned pale.

" You....you look like Heero Yuy the Gundam pilot!"

One smiled again.

" Yes. I'm his clone. Why don't you tell him about the story, Lady Une?"  
Lady Une's eyes narrowed with anger.

The Minister of Nation spoke.

" What do you want?"

" My own identity! Ever since I was cloned, the OZ, now Preventers and you people humiliated me with your appraisal to that good for nothing Gundam pilots! I shall reclaim myself as a human being by killing Heero Yuy! However, all I ask for is nine hundred billion Pacis in the next two days."

The Minister of Revenue scoffed at Ichi's demand.

" We don't have that kind of money. Why don't you ask for something more realistic?"

Ichi smiled again and came closer to the camera.

" Then I guess your world will crumble."

The communication was cut off.

" My god! What do we do?" asked Minister of Nation.

Zechs spoke.

" There's two ways. First is to print more money to meet his demand but it will inflate the whole value of the currency and will destroy the economy. The second choice is executing a small covert operation to recapture the stolen Wing ZERO."

The president looked at his staffs.

" I think we should go with the second choice." said Defense Minister.

" In that case, we will send our best operatives." answered Noin, who was in charge of all operations.

" Who?"

" Heero Yuy, and Trowa Barton."

****

00:30:00

Noin stepped into the briefing room where all of the Covert Team members awaited for her.

" What is it this time? Save the princess? or some minister? Or is it kidnapping some druglord?" mocked Duo.

" This is a serious matter. about fifty-five hours ago, a group of terrorists stole the Wing ZERO that was stored in Edwards base hanger 2."

Heero's eyes widened.

" You repaired the Wing ZERO? Why?"

" We were trying to utilize the ZERO system into some public good. Heero and Trowa, you will take on this mission."

Duo complained.

" Why them?"

Noin stared at the ceiling for a minute.

" Because you will have to face clones of yourselves."

The Gundam pilots looked at her. Trowa spoke.

" What do you mean clones? When did you have opportunities to get our DNA?"

" When you were all in the hands of OZ, we took some blood samples from you. We then copied the DNA and made clones in our purpose to create superior pilots in case the Operation Nova failed."

" But why us?"

" Because you are the best operatives in this team. I would like to send all of you but there's too much at stake. The high command and the government officials already decided on the matter."

" So, any intel report for us?" asked Heero.

" Basically, they have fully armed Wing ZERO in an abandoned base in Antarctica. You both know the base well so you won't need the maps. We assume that there are at most three hundred men in the base including the clones. "

" Is there any improvements you've done to the clones?" asked Trowa.

" Only Duo and Quatre's clones. We beefed up their aggression levels. Expect them to have about the same aggression as Wufei."  
Heero and Trowa got up from their seats and saluted.

" I'll see you two in the Edwards base."

Heero and Trowa headed to their locker. Heero opened his locker and got his black tactical vest and dark blue-stealth suit out. He wore the suit and the boots then wore the vest. He then plugged the little power cable to the suit from the vest and waited for Trowa. Trowa opened his locker and saw his black-prototype stealth suit. He wore the suit and joined Heero.

" Well, let's finish this one clean. Shall we?"

With Trowa's gesture, Heero led the way to the armory. Heero pulled out the mission order from his pocket and handed to the armory chief.

" Wow. What do you guys need?"

Trowa spoke first.

" We'll need some face paints, and let's see..... two tactical watch, two multi-purpose combat glasses, and for me, give me silenced nine-millimeter and silenced sniper rifle. Both with extra magazines."

The armory chief gestured his assistance to get the requested materials. He then turned to Heero.

" What do you need?"

" I'll need a SOCOM III and a tactical knife. Along with five extra magazines for SOCOM III."

The armory chief handed him the ordered material.

" Will that be all?"  
Heero looked at Trowa for a minute and turned toward the chief.

" Give me fifty blocks of C-4s."

" C-4. Hey, private! Get me fifty blocks of C-4s!"

The private brought a large backpack filled with C-4s."

" Here you go. Good luck on your mission, sirs!"

Heero and Trowa smiled and left the armory.

****

01:30:00

The supersonic transport aircraft landed in the Edwards base. The cargo bay opened slowly and two operatives walked down the ramp. They were greeted by the base commander and Colonel Noin. Heero and Trowa saluted to them.

" Sir, Ma'am."

The base commander led them to the trip toward the site where Wing ZERO was stored.

" As you can see, the roof has been destroyed. We've done a thorough check but we found no trace of any intruders."

Trowa turned around.

" That means we have a mole."

" Huh?" asked the base commander.

" He means that there's someone who's working for Ichi."

" Who do you think it is?" asked Noin.

Heero turned his face toward Trowa.

" Of course! It has to be the copy of me!"  
" General, could you give us the base personnel and visitor's file who has been working here for..." Noin looked at the pilots, " last six months?"

General nodded and headed off. Noin saluted and then faced Heero and Trowa.

" If the clones are working together, I guess I'll join you."

Heero's eyes widened.

" No."

" What do you mean no?"

Trowa pulled Heero.

" Colonel Noin, is there something that we need to be concerned when they are working together?"  
Noin looked at the gray runway of the Edwards base.

" Is there?"

Noin looked up with an angry eyes.

" They were mercenaries. During the Eve War, they disappeared to Earth. In the Mariemeia conflict, they fought as a member of the Mariemeia Army. We believe they are the ones who gave the design blueprints of the Serpent suits. There's a reason for hating them myself. They killed my family after you guys took off to space. I was guarding Miss Relena so I had no way of preventing it. They systematically eliminated the family of people who were involved in their birth."

Heero closed his eyes and gave an expression that hinted disapproval.

" I can control myself, okay? I've been in this covert operation looking for a chance to take revenge."

Heero opened his eyes and laughed.

" I didn't know you were the type that took revenge Colonel Noin."

Heero continued.

" You can come. But in one condition."

Noin stared at him.

" You will stick with either one of us and never deviate after that. We can't afford to fail this mission."

Noin smiled and nodded. Trowa turned to Heero.

" Are you crazy?! She might jeopardize the entire mission."

Heero grabbed the bag.

" It will help us. I'm betting she is only one of us who can identify our copies in disguise."

Heero put his hand over Trowa's shoulder and headed for the helicopter. They waited for Noin to come with the stealth suit. They waited for fifteen minutes and saw Noin coming from a far.

" There she is."

Noin came up with the tactical watch, multipurpose glasses, SOCOM III, and a silenced sniper rifle.

" You know, if you were going to pack the sniper rifle, you could have used Trowa's." said Heero.

" I prefer this one."

With the whirring of the engines and the sound of the rotor blades chopping through the air, the helicopter took off and turned its heading toward south.

****

03:00:10

After numerous refuels, the helicopter arrived at a secret base in Brazil. The three operatives stepped out of the helicopter to board the mobile suit carrier. It was too big but it was the only plane capable of going stealth, and secrecy was critical to the mission.

" Are you sure it's in Antarctica?" asked Trowa.

" I'm sure. We've managed to trace their signal to the Antarctica base."

Heero sat back and tried to get some sleep. Trowa and Noin also sat back. The carrier reached the Antarctica in no time. They woke up when the pilot turned on the intercom.

" We're here. Drop in ten minutes. I suggest you get some white camouflages on."

Trowa came up the them and smiled.

" We don't need it."

The three wore the oxygen masks and turned on the insulation system on their camouflages. Then they secured the parachutes and switched to stealth mode. Soon they disappeared from the sight. The cargo bay opened and three jumped off. From 2000 feet, they freefell until 500 feet where their parachutes opened and landed on the arctic ground. They quickly dumped the parachutes down the sea and turned on the thermal image on their glasses. They headed north until they were within visual range to the base. 

" It's now or never. Noin, who are you going with?"

Noin answered.

" With you."

Heero and Noin headed westward, while Trowa stood and looked around. He could see the guard on a tower.

" I got a guard on the south tower."

Heero stopped.

" I got another one on the west tower too."

" Shall we take them out?" asked Noin.

" No, no guns."

Heero looked around. He saw some rough cliff next to the tower. He started to climb it. Noin followed.

" Hey, Heero. Do you want me to shoot the guy on the south tower?" asked Trowa.

" No. Come to the west tower. I'm climbing the cliff. we can take the guards out starting from the west tower."

" Roger."

Trowa stood up and headed to the west tower. He could see two figures that jumped on the west tower in the thermal imaging mode. When he arrived at the cliff, he secured the equipments and started to climb.

" It's quite slippery..."

Trowa carefully placed his fingers and feet on the rock. One slip now meant twenty feet drop to the rocks. Trowa finally jumped into the tower and looked around. He felt something touch his shoulders and turned around.

" Hey, it's me."

" Oh."

Heero took out his knife and slowly approached the guard. He turned off the thermal imaging and saw radios.

' Shimatta!'

Heero stepped aside and signaled the others to come. They quietly moved on the rails. When the guard was in some distance, Trowa asked.

" Why didn't you get him?"

" He had radio. They surely would check around periodically."

Trowa and Noin turned off the thermal imaging. They looked into the base. There were many guards going about in the car. They saw two scientists. They ran down the stairs and followed them. The three entered the hanger, where they ditched the scientists. When they were looking around for a place where a mobile suit might be held, a bullet hit the floor. Heero looked up and saw the guards on the top corridors with automatic weapons. A familiar laugh was heard and Heero saw for the first time, his own clone.

" I know you're here Heero Yuy. And Trowa Barton. There is no need for you to use your stealth suits. Show your self !"

Heero turned off the stealth mode. He quickly looked around the hanger. There were some barrels around him and Trowa. He whispered to Trowa.

" On count of three, hide behind the barrels."

He was not sure whether the barrels were explosive, or whether they could withstand the automatic gunfire. He began his count.

" Three.....two........one !"

Heero and Noin jumped to the barrels to their right. Trowa jumped to the left. As soon as Heero jumped toward the barrels, he heard the gunfire and the bullets wheezing and striking the floor. When he hit the ground, he heard a distinct sound. He quickly sat up and saw Trowa bleeding behind the barrels.

" Are you okay?"  
Trowa pulled out his pistol. He tried to raise himself more but instead, dropped. Heero turned to Noin.

" Stay here."  
Heero timed the bullets hitting the floor between him and his wounded comrade. He peeked around the corner and saw some of the guards closing on Trowa's barrel. He drew his pistol and shot them quickly. He then judged the distance again. It was a little too far. He holstered his pistol and got to the left most barrel. He jumped out expecting the spray of bullets hitting his body, but not a single object approached him. He could hear his own footsteps as he ran to the Trowa's hiding place.

' What the?'

He heard a single gunshot and the sound of bullet that nearly blew his head clean off. When he arrived to Trowa, he heard a different gunshot and saw a guard falling from the corridors.

' Huh?'

Heero peeked through a narrow gap between the two barrels. He saw Ichi holstering his pistol and looking at his direction. He was obviously smiling. Heero couldn't figure out why he was smiling though.

" Now Heero, may I ask you why you're working for the government full of the enemies that you've fought before?"

Heero scoffed at the question.

" What would you know?!"  
Ichi closed his eyes for a minute and apparently was thinking of something.

" I know how you think. I know that it's the peace that you're trying to protect."

" What are you? A psychic?" asked Heero.

" Hahahahahaha!"

" Here's something that Noin did not tell you. While they were making me, they gave me a special ability. You might be surprised to know, but I am a psychic."

Trowa looked at Heero.

" Heero. There's something that I need to tell you..."

Heero looked at Trowa's bloody left leg.

" Don't talk."

" Noin. She's not the real one."

Heero showed a thin smile.

" I know."

" Then why did you?"

Heero grabbed his pistol and shot a guard sneaking toward them. The .45 caliber bullet entered the guard's head through his left eye and blew a large hole when the bullet suddenly stopped as its tip expanded inside the head. The mists of red blood floated in the air and dispersed.

" Because I..."

Trowa nodded.

" I understand."

****

04:00:02

Heero check the ammo. He only had couple of magazines. He had to get away.

" Shall we?"

Trowa nodded.

Heero activated the stealth mode on himself and Trowa. He then placed his friend over his left shoulder. As soon as he felt the weight balance on his shoulder, Heero took out his pistol again and dashed toward the exit.

" Stop them !"

The guards sprayed the bullets hoping to hit the escaping enemy. The bullets wheezed by Heero and Trowa. Soon, they disappeared from the hanger, and no trace of them were left. Ichi climbed down the ladder and faced the supposed Noin.

" Nicely done, Ku."

Ku blushed, and Ichi smirked.

" Sir, our patrol unit informed us that they found a trail of blood. They are in pursuit now."

Ichi turned around with Ku.

" Good, while you're at it, clean up this mess would ya?"

He pointed to the corpses and blood spots.

" Yes, sir."

****

04:30:41

Heero placed Trowa down against the icy cold rock. He saw Trowa's face whitened from the blood loss and looked back. He could see the blots of red blood making a path that might guide the pursuers. Heero walked to the few trails and picked up the blood soaked snow. He then brought it to the rocks. After wiping his hands clean on his pants, he covered the dips with the snows from the surroundings. Once again, he carried Trowa on his shoulders. He saw the other edge of rock bed. He ran to the end and took out a white sheet of blanket. He then dug a ditch and placed insulations. He placed Trowa and himself inside. He placed the red powders within the excess from his digging. He then pulled out a white insulation cover and covered himself and Trowa. The footsteps from distance alerted him and took Trowa's sniper rifle. He placed the magazine and cocked the rifle. He then opened the chamber a little to make sure that there was bullet ready to fire. He slowly opened a little amount of cover and slipped out the rifle. He opened the scope and zoomed in. The micro computer calculated the range, the wind, and the drop as the red dot was placed on a guard's head. The dot moved down and right. Heero then placed the target's head on the dot.

' Breathe out...'

Heero squeezed the trigger and very quiet puff was heard. He saw the bullet strike close to the tear duct and quickly searched for the second guard. He swerved the barrel from left to right and saw the second guard running away.

' No you don't!'

With another puff, the bullet cut through the icy wind in speed in excess of twice the speed of sound. As it struck the victim in the back of the head, the bullet fragmented and mists of blood hung over the air.

' Now, for Trowa.'

Heero turned round and took out a first aid kit. Trowa woke up and groaned. Heero sterilized the wound, and ripped the skin on the wound with his tactical knife . He grabbed a pick and pulled the bullet out.

" You know, you're lucky it was not an expanding bullet."

Trowa smiled at the bad joke.

" Hurry up and stitch it up will ya?"

Heero carefully placed the thread in the eye of needle. He then started to stitch up the open wound. When he was done, the wrapped the bandage over the wound and tied it at the ends.

" Thanks Heero."

Heero took out the ration and handed it to Trowa.

" We got to wait for a while."

"............"

****

05:01:25

Ichi looked at Wing ZERO.

' Soon, I shall have my revenge.'

He turned around and the cape fluttered behind him. He then joined his comrades.

" Ichi, we haven't found Heero nor Trowa. We have to assume that they haven't given up yet."

" You're right, San. Ni, go on a patrol with Go. If you find them, bring them to me alive. Especially Heero."

Ni and Go nodded and went off.

Ichi now turned to San, and Yon.

" Beef up the base security."

They left the room. With that, Ichi now closed his eyes.

' I know you're out there...'

Heero woke from his sleep. He quickly checked time. He had less than 19 hours. He raised his line of sight and saw Trowa. He was sleeping. He looked at Trowa's leg and saw the bandage partially dampened with blood. He wore the glasses and turned to thermal imaging. He opened the sheet a little and saw guards patrolling around the base perimeter.

' Damn.'

When he turned off the imaging, the darkness surrounded his vision. He took out the insulation floor and started to dig. He had to get deeper and cover his position with solid foundation. When he dug about one more meter, he turned on the stealth mode and slowly crawled out. He then carefully covered the sheet with special glue. It hardened as soon as it was spread around. He then dug a path to his safe-house. When he got in, he took out additional insulation block. He took the covers off and pasted them to the tunnel's walls. He then went up and covered the entrance. He poked a hole on the entrance for the air. After he secured the entrance, he covered the insulation paste with duct tapes.

' I guess this should do it.'

He heard Trowa wake up and got near him.

" How are you feeling?"

Trowa smiled.

" Better."

Heero took out a can of water.

" Here, drink it."

Trowa grabbed the can and opened the top. He slowly gulped down the water. His throat moved as he swallowed. When he was finished, he placed the can near him.

" I see you've made some improvements..."

Heero placed the bag between them.

" We got plenty of food, and water. Problem is can we accomplish the mission?"

Trowa took out a map.

" We've already searched the hanger and nothing came out. We have to find some place large enough to hold mobile suit."

Trowa began to trace his fingers through the map. His left index finger stopped at a certain point at the edge of the base.

" No way. Do you think you would place your Gundam in an old submarine dock?"

Heero looked at the map. There were no other place where a mobile suit could be hidden. Heero quickly looked through the map.

" That is only place. But I have a feeling that they made some improvements to the base since we've been here."

They looked through the map. Heero stopped and took out the under ground map. He looked through the map and found a possible point.

" Here."

Trowa glanced at the point in the map where Heero's finger indicated.

" That's fuel storage tank."

Heero smiled.

" Yeah. It certainly is big enough. Think of this. People who want to take this base intact won't attack the fuel storage. It has fuel pipe basically going through every corner of the base, so all they have to do is make larger hole on the tank, and store the mobile suit there. They probably would go to the tank through the pipes. I got to admit. It's pretty ingenious."

They looked up as steps were heard overhead.

" Don't worry."

Trowa turned his attention to the map.

" Where do you think Noin is?"

Heero closed his eyes.

" I doubt that she's alive."

****

06:00:44

Heero began to place the excess foods and equipments in the bag. Suddenly, the ringing was heard in his com gear. The visual from the HQ came in.

" Hey, how is it going?"

It was Une.

" Like hell. They know we're here."

Une's eyes widened. Trowa watched on.

" Anyways, we've just found out that who we thought as Noin is actually her clone. The real Noin is missing."

Heero scoffed.

" Tell me about it."

Une narrowed her eyes with contempt. After a moment, she continued.

" Only good news is that she is alive. Ichi just raised his ransom, for the inclusion of the real Lucrezia Noin."

Heero's eyebrow rose.

" Where is she?"

Une looked through the documents.

" According to this, somewhere around the number seven barracks."

Heero looked through the map.

" Roger."

" Good luck and out."

The com link was disconnected. Heero pulled out his SOCOM III and inspected it.

" What are you going to do Heero?"

Heero slammed in the magazine and pulled back the slide, then released it.

" I'm completing the mission."

****

06:24:53

Heero and Trowa slowly crawled out of the hole. They detected no guards. Heero looked at his watch and saw that it was lunch time.

' Chow time...'

Heero turned on the stealth mode and approached the cliff. He was closely followed by Trowa, who covered Heero's back. When they reached the cliff, they climbed once again, the icy cliff. They jumped on to the guard tower and looked around. They saw few guards walking the route. They saw the last guard pass by and lifted the flooring of tower 5. They felt the warm air escaping to the air while enveloping them with its warmth. After they closed the doors, they climbed down the ladders. Through the long hallway, they heard someone approaching them. They quickly hid behind the stairs and watched on. The long shadow revealed a man with automatic rifle. Heero snuck out from the stairs and got close to the wall. Without noticing, the guard went past him and Heero quickly drew his knife. He went behind the man and placed his left hand to muffle the screams. He then dragged him to a storage room near by. The cold blade came in front of the neck and the sharp edge came into contact with the skin. An effortless movement to the right cut through the skin and also the windpipe. Heero held the guard's mouth until he felt no further struggle. He dropped the body and wiped the blade on the guard's uniform. Heero went through the pockets and found couple bags of Twinkies.

' Eating on your job eh?'

He reached for the left pocket and picked up a set of keys. Trowa looked at it.

" Can you guess which one's the key to the cells?" asked Trowa.

" I think this one."

Trowa pulled out the map. Their position was not far from the prison. Heero turned on the thermal imaging mode to check the outside. When the coast became clear, he slowly opened the door and closed it as Trowa got out behind him.

" You go ahead and look for Wing ZERO. I'll get Noin." said Heero.

" Be careful."

" You too."

Heero turned to east as Trowa turned south. Trowa limped a little from the bullet wound. He stopped and looked around for a room. He walked about twenty paces across the hall and opened the door. He then closed it and looked around. When he knew it was empty, he took out another roll of bandage and placed it on the ground. Then, he untied the blood soaked bandage and applied anti-biotic. The then tied the fresh bandage around the wound. He rolled the dirty bandage and placed it inside the bag where he got the fresh one. While he opened the bag, he took out a field morphine and injected it to himself. After that, he opened the door again and went on his search for the entrance to the fuel tank through the hallway.

****

07:08:41

Heero approached the prison block. He turned on the thermal image and saw three people in a cell. He checked for more prisoners and found none. He snuck to the door and carefully opened it. He then looked around for possible threats. When he found none, he drew his pistol and advanced to the cell. At the wall, he stopped and peeked. He saw Noin sleeping on the bed. He looked around for the other two. After confirming that no one else were there, he picked the lock and snuck in. He slowly approached Noin and looked at her face. He saw her and tried to reach for her when a cocking was heard from behind. He turned around and saw Noin's copy and Wufei's copy.

" We haven't met. I'm Go. Who you know as Noin is actually Ku."

Heero looked around the cell quickly to look for a place to hide, but found none.

' Damn.'

Ku laughed.

" You're probably wondering how you didn't see us. It's simple. They used Noin's stealth suit and duplicated it for other clones."

Heero smirked at the remark.

" Thanks."

A chatter came from Go's radio. He answered it.

" What is it?"

The other person whom Go talked to had the voice of Duo. Go continued while Ku aimed at Heero.

" Alright. I'll go there."

Heero watched on as Go whispered to Ku's ears and left the cell. When the sound of Go faded away, Ku began.

" My, my, my. The great Heero Yuy." She walked closer.

Heero started to think of a plan to escape. Ku came within two feet and poked the gun against his neck.

" I wondered how the original of Ichi was like...."

Heero flinched a little as the barrel of the gun poked his neck. With smile, Ku continued.

" You're strong. A perfect killing machine as far as I know...."

Heero waited for her to release the pressure on his neck.

" Why don't you join us?"

Heero chucked at the remark.

" What's so funny?"

The Prussian blue eyes stared coldly at Ku.

" I have no intention to help end the peace."

Ku's eyes narrowed and started to step back. At that moment, Heero grabbed the gun and jammed his left index finger between the trigger and the grip of the gun. While he safety the gun, his right hand quickly struck the pressure point on Ku's neck. He then took the gun and laid the limp body down on the floor. After checking the pulse of Ku, he headed to Noin. He felt her pulse also and was glad that she was alive. He pulled out a chemical and let her take a whiff of it. It was no use. He grew impatient and shook her.

" Wha... What?!"

Noin suddenly opened her eyes and saw Heero. She slapped him.

" What did you do that for, Colonel?"

Noin smiled and rose. Immediately, Heero turned around with red face. He then grabbed Ku and dragged her near the bed.

" I...think you...could use the stealth suit...."

" Th...Thanks."

Noin quickly undressed Ku and wore the suits. After she was done, Noin covered Ku with blankets, then walked in front of Heero. Heero handed her the pistol that he took from Ku.

" You have sixty rounds. excluding ten in the gun."

Noin holstered and turned on the stealth mode.

" Let's move."

" Ma'am."

He turned on the stealth mode and followed her.

****

08:13:43

Heero radioed to Trowa.

" I got Noin out. Have you found ZERO yet?"

" Yes."

" Thanks."

Heero and Noin approached the tank with speed and discretion. They entered the hanger and saw the Wing ZERO being serviced by the technicians. Heero turned on the x-ray mode and looked around. A person was in the cockpit of ZERO. He watched on as the figure punched in the buttons for activation. He then saw the hand slamming on the side of the chair.

' Hn......'

In the cockpit, Ichi was trying to activate the ZERO system. He wanted to have a simulation on what Heero did in his battles. When he punched in the code, there was no input coming into his brain. He opened the system board on the back and looked through the discs. He saw the ZERO system discs missing.

" Damn! Where is the ZERO data!?"

He suddenly saw an image. An image like a flashback. Whenever his psychic ability picked up a thought, it seemed to him that he saw what the other person saw.

' Heero Yuy....'

He opened the cockpit and looked around. He didn't see him. He quickly refocused his mind. He saw himself being watched from far right corner of the tank. He pointed to the corner and screamed.

" Shoot there!"

The guards around turned around and opened fire. Once again, the swarms of bullets traveled to the target. The three operatives took cover behind the service truck and watched each other in disbelief.

" Turn off the stealth mode. It's no use." said Noin.

" I realized."

They turned off the stealth mode and took their weapons. Trowa took a prone position with his sniper rifle. He began to shoot the guards in proximity. Heero walked to the front end of the truck. The then turned around and shot the threats until the magazine was empty. The then took cover again and ejected the empty magazine. While he was doing so, Noin took turn and fired from behind the truck. Heero fed a new magazine through the grip and the top slide that was held back from the last shot came forward. Feeding the first bullet of the magazine to the barrel. Heero picked up the bag that Trowa carried to the hanger.

" What are you doing?" asked Noin.

She saw Heero taking out blocks of C-4. When she looked at Heero's face, she saw a smile.

" I'm gonna blow it."

Heero attached the timed detonator to ten blocks. When he done so, he set the time to five seconds and began to throw them to the guards.

" Fire in the hole!"

Trowa hid behind the wheel and stayed close to it. Noin and Heero did the same. After first five seconds, the first block exploded behind the guards closing in for the kill. With eight second intervals, the ten blocks of explosives detonated and shook the modified fuel tank. The vibration flowed through the ground and reached the surface. Heero peeked around the corner and saw the dismembered bodies scattered throughout the floor. His detected five figures running toward his position.

" Gotta move!"

Three got out of the truck and ran to the exit. The five figures chased them. As soon as they got out of the tank, Heero, Trowa, and Noin split off. Heero ran to the hanger that was near by. Trowa ran out of the base and to the cover of snow. Noin ran to a barrack. The five figures chasing them, Ni, San, Yon, Go, and Ku split off also. Ku went to chase Noin, while Ni, San, and Yon ran to the track of Trowa and Go followed Heero.

****

10:08:16

Trowa saw the vast white field of snow. He ran to the hole that he spent the night in. He got in and took out his sniper rifle. He hid under the snow and lied down. He cocked the rifle and placed it against his left shoulder. He placed his left cheek against the rifle butt, and the left eye saw the magnified image of the wide field ahead. He looked around and saw no one. He calmed himself and turned on the thermal imaging. He saw three figures hiding behind the guard tower. When he turned it off, he saw red ring around the sight that warned him of having last ammunition in the chamber. He searched his pocket and found no more magazine for the rifle. He had to get at least one.

Heero entered the hanger and looked around. He saw many places that he could hide to. He quickly climbed up the stairs and looked down. From his position, all of the places became a death trap. The barrels were marked toxic and saw the leaking on the truck that shined from sunlight. He was running out of choices. Out of impulse, he looked up. The ceiling of the hanger gave him quite a protection from the supporting beams. He turned his head left and right to find an access to the ceiling. After he found the ladder that led to the top, he ran and started climbing. Go entered the hanger just as Heero reached the top. Go looked around to find the trail of the Gundam pilot.

" Heero, where are you?"  
He drew his knife and looked around.

" Let's fight like a man. Throw down your gun and let's have a fight."

Heero rolled his eyes at the remark.

' It's always the dumb ones who want to do this.'

Heero holstered his pistol and drew his knife. He then found a rope near by and secured himself. He looked down and saw the fifteen feet drop. He closed his eyes and sighed, then jumped off the ramp.

Human eyes are sensitive to motion. Go saw the shadow moving on the wall in front of him. He looked up and saw bright light and a dark figure coming down from it. Just before Heero could slash his neck, Go jumped back. Go saw the tip of the blade just an inch away from his nose. Heero unhooked the rope just as he missed and landed on his feet and rolled. He got up and faced Go.

" Well, well, well. Not bad for original without improvements..."

Heero saw no weapon on Go. He smirked and dropped the knife. Go gestured him to follow. Heero carefully followed Go. He was worrying about a trap but he found himself after a long trip through the hallway, a room with many swords.

" This is my room. I usually give my victim a choice in sword. Go ahead. Choose one."

Heero looked through the room. There were medieval swords, rapiers, katanas, daos, and other types of swords. Go quickly grabbed a dao. Heero smirked at that.

' I guess even the clones can't null the impulse of the originals...'

Heero walked to the rapiers and katanas. He chose the rapier and for backup, he kept his eye on a katana.

" Well, shall we?"

Heero stepped forward and took the scabbard off of the rapier. He swung it couple of times and got ready. Go was waiting for him.

" Hyaaa!"

Go charged ahead, with his dao's blade aimed at Heero. Heero stepped back a little and the blade cur through the air in front of his face. He thrust his rapier and it cut through the air until stopped by Heero's hand. Go was in the air and dropping toward him. Heero ducked and rolled to the front. While getting up, he heard a thud of the blade stabbing through the floor. Go quickly turned around and threw four darts. Heero hit two with the rapier and dodged the others. When Heero placed his attention back to Go, he found himself looking at the cold blade of Go's sword. Heero raised his sword while dodging to the right, but the blade of dao cut through the flesh of left upper arm. The blood erupted from the arm and Heero landed on his side. Witnessing his work, Go wiped the blade on the table clothe. He then watched the wounded victim and waited for the final blow.

" Not bad. Normally, others would have got their head split into two from that move. You will be one of the toughest opponent yet!"

Heero took crawled to the table near by and took out a bandage. He slowly got up and began to wrap it around the wound.

" Don't mind me, because with next move, you will be dead."

Heero wondered at the opponent's arrogance. Either he was very good, or he was full of it.

" Argh...."

Heero tied the end with his right hand and his teeth while keeping an eye on Go. He had to finish this soon.

Trowa waited for the other to make a move. He could see through the thermal imaging that a figure was moving off the cover. He quickly aimed his rifle after turning off the thermal mode. He couldn't see who it was.

' Who are those guys?'

He soon got an answer. The figures shouldered machine guns and aimed at Trowa's position. With the bright flash, the bullets began showering on the ground near him.

' Damn!'

Trowa kept his eyes at the tower. He turned on the thermal again and aimed. He had to shoot the sniper before doing anything else.

" Come on. Make a move...."

He saw the heat source moving to the other direction of where machine guns were fired. As soon as he saw the opening gap, the scope confirmed the lock and Trowa squeezed the trigger.

San was on his way to get a better spot when he saw a small flash. Instantly, his mind registered it as a spark from ricochet. His misjudgment of the situation proved fatal when the 5.56mm bullet entered his forehead and fragmented inside. The tiny fragments shredded the brain and blasted through the back of the head and San's body hit the ground. As soon as he confirmed the kill, Trowa took out his pistol. He zoomed the images seen on his multimode glasses and turned on the infrared laser sighting on the pistol. The sensor on the left leg of the glasses picked up the laser reflection and recorded to the enlarged image. Trowa saw the dot on the head of a blonde figure. He waited for the other to start his attack. When the sound of the second figure's gun echoed in his ears, Trowa gently squeezed the trigger and with a small puff, the nine millimeter bullet traveled along with the Antarctic wind from behind and entered the top of the head. the bullet decelerated rapidly and stopped at the beginning of the spinal cord. Yon's head jerked back and the body followed the motion of the head and landed on the ground. Ni saw this and became infuriated.

" You damned good for nothing bastard!"

Ni took the gun of Yon and fired both the machine gun at Trowa's position. Trowa ducked under the hole and waited for the bullets to stop wheezing by.

****

12:34:13

Noin hid behind the last object between the fuel tank and the main facility of the barracks. She peeked around and then dashed toward the door of the barracks. After about fifty feet of running, Noin slammed into the door and forced it open. She rolled on the ground and got up, then looked around for threats. Her glasses already turned on to the night vision. The green images showed a long hallway. Noin slowly walked toward the end. She occasionally saw the light switches but decided not to turn the lights on. She reached the door at the end of the hallway and looked back to check whether she was being followed. When the coast was clear, she opened the door and the bright light reached the sensor on the glasses. The night vision turned off and Noin saw the two figures fighting inside.

' Huh?'

A noise was heard from her back and turned around. She saw a foot and then felt her body flying in the air. She landed on the ground and grabbed her stomach. She saw Ku walking in.

" Go. Are you still fighting with him?"

Go swung his dao and Heero blocked it.

" I'm......a little......busy.......right now..."

Ku chucked and turned her attention back to Noin.

" Not a bad kick, huh?"

Noin slowly got up and took a fighting stance.

" It's because of my improvement. You see, I have more muscle strength than you. Just think of me as beefed up version of you."

Noin still winced from the pain. She felt herself lucky that she wasn't kicked on the back or on her head for it would have been fatal. She saw Ku taking stance also. They stared at each other. Between them, Heero and Go passed by. As soon as they cleared, Noin jumped forward. She side kicked and Ku blocked with her forearm. Noin's left foot touched the floor and Ku's right knee came up to strike the stomach once again. Noin blocked with her right leg and punched. Ku moved her head and threw a punch of her own. Noin tilted her upper body back and the fist passed her face. She then let herself fall and kicked the side of Ku's right ankle with her left leg. Both of them fell to the floor. They faced each other and then both turned their head toward the fight between Heero and Go. The dao and rapier clashed and the sparks flew as the blades met. Noin continued to watch the fight and was attacked by Ku once again. Ku began to strangle Noin from her back. Ku wrapped her powerful arms around Noin's neck and head. Ku began to move her arm to break the neck of the original. Noin struggled to break free. She began to swing her arms and hit Ku on the sides with her elbows. Heero saw the glimpse of this and began to back toward Noin. When he felt he was close enough, he back kicked and hit Ku on the head, freeing Noin. Noin gasped for air and Ku wrapped her head with her hands. Heero smirked and continued his fight. Both of them now began to show signs of fatigue. Go and Heero wielded their swords like a bag of bricks. They both saw openings from time to time, but never took advantage of them from fatigue. Heero saw Go placing the tip of dao on the floor as he lowered his rapier. Heero raised the sword quickly as possible and Go raised his as well. Go's dao began to come down when Heero grabbed the wrist and stabbed the rapier all the way through the end of blade through Go's stomach.

" Aagh..."

Heero pulled the rapier out and lowered Go's hand. While turning around to the right, he let go of the hand and used his momentum from the spin to cut off the head of Go. The blood spilled out from the artery as the heart pumped the blood for a short time. Heero threw down the rapier and looked around. Noin and Ku were still fighting. Heero looked at his watch and checked for time remaining. Nearly four hours have gone by from battling Go. Heero turned on the communication and called for Trowa.

" Trowa, are you there?"

" This is Trowa. How did it go?"

" Like hell. How did you do with the three who were pursuing you?"

" Not good. I'm fighting Duo's copy right now. This guy's good. He's got me pinned down."

" I finished off the Wufei's clone."

" How about Noin?"

" In the room where I'm talking to you."

" Doing what?"

Heero looked back.

" Kicking her clone's butt."

" Are you sure it's not the other way around?"

" Nope."

They smiled. Eliminating three of the clones gave them a better chance at completing the mission.

" I'm going after Ichi. Where's the armory?"

" Next to the number 8 hanger."

" Roger."

Heero cut the communication and turned to check on Noin's progress. He wanted to help, but he had to prevent Ichi from destroying the world. Heero ran out of the room and through the hallway with his holster empty. He looked around for the number 8 hanger. He ran again toward the hanger through the white snow that now fell on the Antarctic base filled with chaos.

****

14:21:56

Trowa took out his periscope and looked around. Ni was still where he was. He was now reloading the guns. Trowa got up and aimed his pistol. He saw the infrared laser on the head of Ni. He squeezed the trigger then, with the puff, the bullet left the barrel. The nine millimeter pistol's top slide jerked back and stopped. Trowa swore to himself.

' Damn, I'm out of bullets.'

The bullet was traveling through the air, but the artic wind changed direction and the bullet shifted to the right. It struck Ni's left shoulder and he fell back.

" Damn!"

Trowa looked to the direction. He saw Ni slowly getting up. Trowa got out of the hole and ran. He had to get Ni before he got to his guns. Trowa holstered his pistol on the way. When he raised his head, he saw Ni with the machine gun wearing a cynical smile.

' Shit!'

The muzzle flash caught Trowa's eyes and he jumped to the nearest rock. He was once again pinned down. The bullets slowly chipped away the pieces of the rock. Trowa waited for the gunshots to stop once more.

Noin felt fatigue. Ku was much stronger than her. Blocking alone took most of her strength. She felt like her body was bruised all over. The relentless attacks that Ku unleashed upon her took toll. Noin lost the strength to block, and her forearms began to shake and Ku witnessed it.

" You're too weak. No wonder Wufei called you a weakling."

Ku threw her left fist and it connected on Noin's right cheek. Noin flew and landed against the wall. She got up and felt her lips ripped from the knuckles and also felt the blood trickling down from her nose. She leaned her back against the wall for support, then walked or rather tripped to the table near by. Ku ran straight for Noin and tackled her. Noin's body went through the table and lied flat. Ku got up and watched at the almost dead corpse. She dragged Noin's body to the clear, then knelt her. From her back, Ku again took position to break Noin's neck. The powerful arms tangled around Noin's neck and head. Noin slowly opened her eyes and saw Heero's SOCOM III on the floor in front of her knee. She picked it up with her trembling right hand and took it to her left side. She then fired at Ku's side. Ku fell back and screamed in pain. Noin then got up, with her legs trembling. She turned around and took aim. The vision blurred for a moment and then refocused on the red dot. The dot moved up and stopped at Ku's forehead. With her last strength, Noin pulled the trigger and the bullet entered Ku's head, then blew the back of the head. Noin dropped her pistol and also dropped to her knees. The forward momentum placed her on top of Ku's body. Noin saw the white carpet being soaked with red blood and then fell unconscious.

****

14:44:59

Heero arrived at the armory. He looked through the aisles and aisles of weapons to find what he was looking for. On his tenth aisle, he found the type of weapon that he was looking for.

" Bazookas...."

He looked though the stocks of bazookas. There were some with single shot, and some with magazines. Heero chose the one with magazine. He placed the carrying strap over his left shoulder and looked around for more weapons. After a second, he found some automatic weapons and ammunitions. He also found a bag and placed the bazooka's magazine in the bag, along with extra magazines for the SOCOM III, and MX-01 prototype beam assault rifles He then shouldered the rifles over his right shoulder, then grabbed the bag and got out. He looked around and headed back to the barrack to find out what happened to Noin.

****

15:02:06

Heero arrived back at the room and looked around. He fond Ku lying on the floor with Noin's upper body resting on top of it. Heero dropped the bag and rushed to Noin's side.

" Colonel. Colonel. Wake up."

Noin's eyes fluttered then opened. She saw Heero's face and became relaxed.

" Not a bad job huh?" asked Noin.

" Not bad at all."

Noin slowly got up. There was a noise from the other end of the hallway and Trowa appeared.

" I need a vacation..."

Trowa just sat on the floor and looked around.

" Who's job is this?" asked Trowa.

" Mine." said both Heero and Noin.

Trowa laughed at that. Heero looked through the bags and tossed the extra ammunitions for the nine millimeter pistol to Trowa. Trowa took out his pistol and placed the magazine through the butt of the pistol. He then pulled the slide and released it. After making sure that he had the safety on, Trowa holstered his pistol. Heero took out the empty spare magazines that he had and began to put in the .45 caliber hollow point pistol bullets. After he filled the magazines, he took the one out of the SOCOM III and filled it up also. Noin handed her pistol. Heero gave her the box of bullets and waited. After everything was set, Heero handed one MX-01 beam rifle to each of his comrades. He then took the third one and cocked it.

" Are you ready?"

Noin smiled and cocked her rifle.

" Ready."

Trowa also cocked his rifle and smiled.

" Time to take out the last clone."

" Yep."

The three shouldered the rifle and they left the room to the fuel tank.

****

15:30:52

In the hanger, Ichi was getting ready to carry out his threat. The mechanics went around, fixing the parts of the only remaining mobile suit in the world. The mechanics had been working round the clock to finish the reloading of the ammunition and other weapons. Ichi watched on from the tower across where the mobile suit stood. He got no reply from the other clones and assumed that they were dead. He had no regrets since there were backup copies standing behind him.

" What do we do, Ichi?"

" Patience, Kuni. Be patient."

He turned and saw the second copies. Sani, and Kuni were the second copies of Trowa and Noin. Ichi closed his eyes and waited for the others to arrive. After a few minutes, Ichi saw the signal from the mechanics that the Gundam was ready. He nodded his head and looked at Sani. He nodded and grabbed his rifle.

" Kuni, you know what to do..."

Kuni followed Ichi down the elevator. On the bottom of the tank, Ichi gave his pistol to Kuni and grabbed the cable. When he pressed a button, the wire was rolled and Ichi ascended to the cockpit of Wing ZERO. He stepped on the door and looked down. After he made sure that Kuni was in her spot, he got in and started to pressed the buttons. The eyes of the mobile suit glowed for a moment and its right hand grabbed the twin buster rifle by its right foot. They were ready.

****

16:02:21

Heero peeked inside the tank. The then turned on the thermal imaging to make sure of where the possible threats were. He tied a rope on a shackle and himself. He grabbed his bazooka and shouldered the beam rifle. He looked up and saw Noin securing herself on the rope also about five meters away. Heero gave thumbs up and she gave hers. He then opened communication.

" Trowa, how are you?"

" I'm in front of the main entrance. I'll cover you guys while you take care of the Wing ZERO."

Trowa hid behind a shadow of a hanger. He armed the his rifle and connected the rifle to the central processing computer that is mounted on his back along with the power supplies for his stealth suit. The computer also had a connection to the tactical glasses and calculated the image that the user was looking. By using the same concept, the user would see through the camera of the beam rifle with his right side of the glasses. All the targeting was done by the central processor. Trowa checked for the power supply. It was getting low.

" Hold up. I need to find a source to recharge my power supply."

Heero and Noin checked their power supplies. They had enough power to use beam rifle only. They couldn't risk using both beam rifle and stealth mode at the same time thus, they turned off the stealth mode and got ready to arm the beam rifle. Meanwhile, Trowa walked around the hanger and found a generator truck. He quickly plugged his power supply to the generator and ran it. He then dragged the cable along with him to the sniping spot that he selected. He took the prone position and armed his beam rifle and called his teammates.

" I'm ready."

Noin armed her rifle and Heero took out his bazooka. He then made sure that it was armed. He turned to Noin and signaled the attack. Both slid down the rope and reached the floor. Heero saw the Wing ZERO and got his bazooka ready. Noin armed her beam rifle and looked around. The right side of the glasses displayed a sight similar to Wing Gundam. She took cover behind a barrel and waited.

****

16:05:18

Ichi saw Heero getting ready to use the bazooka. He raised the twin buster rifle and aimed at Heero then spoke through the speaker.

" Throw down your weapons and surrender!"  
Heero's right eye saw through the sighting on his bazooka. When he placed the sight on the dark beyond of the buster rifle's barrel, it gave a signal of lock. Ichi saw through his vision, the targeting information on the bazooka. He yelled in anger.

" You bastard!"

He pressed a remote that opened the top of the hanger while the whole floor began to rise. Heero fell on his knees and looked around. Ichi was planning on taking off from the base.

' No you don't!'

He re-aimed the bazooka and saw the barrel glowing. Ichi was about to fire at him with his twin buster rifle. As soon as he got lock, he fired at the first barrel and aimed at the second barrel. Another lock came in and fired the second round. Two bazooka rounds flew with the smoke trail gave their path. Heero ran to his right for the truck. Noin waved at him to run. From her view, she saw Heero running toward her with the bazooka and the two bazooka rounds entering the barrels of the twin buster rifle. Heero jumped and the bazooka rounds destroyed the buster rifle. The fireball engulfed the right hand of Wing ZERO and blew it apart in the explosion.

" DAMN!" yelled Ichi after he bumped against his chair from the shock.

The right arm was blown off at the elbow joint. Ichi quickly flipped through the switches to arm any available weapons. The Wing Vulcan opened and began to fire wildly at the floor. It then stepped back to the main floor of the base. Trowa saw this and quickly aimed at the head. He had to take out the cameras to disable the mobile suit. He zoomed in the image and placed the sighting on the camera that is mounted on the back of the head. The box became red and Trowa pulled the trigger. The yellow beam traveled through the air and went through the base of the head. It tore up the neck connection and the head fell down. Heero came out and fired the bazooka on the joints until the magazine was empty. Wing ZERO's ankles were broken and the both shoulders blew up. ZERO fell down and Ichi opened the cockpit. He peeked then pulled out his side arm. Trowa tried to acquire the target on the cockpit but a ricochet on the wall beside him halted his attempt. Trowa looked to the left and aimed his beam rifle. He saw a bullet coming and it struck the beam rifle's camera. Trowa unplugged his power supply and beam rifle, then drew his pistol. He hid behind a truck and looked through the right corner. He assumed there was a sniper waiting for him. He turned on the thermal imaging and saw a figure on the top of the guard tower. He zoomed in and took aim. The infrared laser reflected on the target. Trowa began to squeeze the trigger but the sniper's bullet struck his pistol through the barrel. The ammunition in the chamber exploded and Trowa dropped his gun. His hand was burned from the explosion and he was also out of weapons. He leaned his back against the front wheel of the truck and sighed.

Heero dropped his bazooka and armed his beam rifle. He fired at the severely damaged mobile suit. The beams went through the vital parts of the Gundam and destroyed it. The leg joints fell off from the pressure and the verniers were damaged. He pulled the cable off from the power supply and dropped his beam rifle. He then drew his SOCOM III and took aim.

" Come out!"  
Ichi raised both hands and climbed slowly out of the cockpit. He then dropped the pistol in front of him. He smiled at Heero.

" What are you smirking about?!"

Noin was providing Heero a cover. She was focusing at Ichi when a object came in her view and struck her hand, then pulled against her throat. From the overwhelming tension, the cable that was connected to the rifle came off and sparks began to fly.

' Not again!'

Noin saw another of her clone from the shining metal on her left side. She tried to pull out her pistol but Kuni grabbed the sparking cable and jammed it against Noin's right side. The electricity began to flow through Noin's body.

" AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Noin fell down as Kuni let go of her. There were smokes rising from her body. After kicking Noin's body, Kuni dusted her hands and ran toward Heero. Heero saw a copy of Noin charging straight toward him.

" What the?!"

He aimed his pistol at the figure coming toward him but it ducked and tackled him. From the momentum, Heero lost grip of the pistol and his back struck the ground. Kuni got up and took the fighting stance. Ichi jumped down from the cockpit and took stance also.

" Get up, Heero."

Heero opened his eyes and saw the blue sky. The clouds above looked a lot like Noin.

" Get up!"

Heero turned his face to the right and saw Ichi gesturing him to get up and fight him. Heero leaned against his right elbow and twisted his body toward Ichi. He placed his left knee on the ground and got himself up. He faced Ichi and took stance.

" What about me?"

Heero turned around and saw Kuni.

" Aren't ya gonna fight me?"

Heero took steps to the left and then turned himself so that he could see both Ichi and Kuni at the same time. Heero watched the smoking body of Noin. He was tempted to rush to her side, but held himself from it.

" Yaaaaaaahhhh!"

Kuni ran toward Heero once again, but this time, she was accompanied by Ichi. Heero kicked the dirt in front of his left foot toward Kuni's eyes, then blocked Ichi's foot with right forearm. Heero's arm quickly pushed away the foot and struck the leg with the elbow. Ichi screamed in pain and hopped backward. Heero turned to Kuni and quickly saw the fist in his field of vision. Heero's head shifted to the right but the knuckle caught his left cheek. Heero stabbed Kuni in the stomach with his left knee. While Kuni was gasping for air, Heero twisted his body to the left and kicked Kuni's back with the right foot. Both he and Kuni fell to the ground. Ichi saw this and ran to Heero. He was about to stomp on Heero's head when Heero got up. Ichi's foot landed on the floor and the snow powders came up. He turned around and faced Heero.

" I got to admit. You two are my most toughest opponent yet." commented Heero as he wiped blood from his left cheek.

" Get up Kuni."

Kuni got up and winced in pain. Heero was actually stronger than what both she and Ichi had estimated. She winked at Ichi and he nodded. Heero got curious. He wondered what kind of game plans they had. He shifted his sight to Noin, then turned back to his fight. When his Prussian blue eyes came back to the battlefield, he only saw Kuni. At that moment, Ichi grabbed Heero from the back. Kuni walked up. Heero was frantically trying to get away, but Ichi had him in a full nelson. With his desire, Ichi could finish him off. During his struggle, Heero saw his knife on the right boot. A hand came between his eyes and the knife then he saw Kuni. She gave a smirk and began to pound Heero. The left and right fists connected to Heero's stomach and Heero gasped for air. Kuni now backed away a little to deliver her final blow. Heero saw this and raised his right leg. It kicked Kuni on the stomach and continued its way until it hit Ichi on the face with the right foot. Then, Heero pulled out the knife and lowered the leg. As soon as his vision opened, Heero threw the knife and it flew in the air toward Kuni. Kuni raised her head and the knife struck her right eye and ultimately reached her brain. Heero grabbed Ichi's arm and flipped him over his body, then tried to step on Ichi's chest. Ichi grabbed the foot and threw Heero aside. Heero landed on the side of the pyramid of fuel barrels. The piles of barrels landed on him and Ichi smiled.

****

16:24:48

Trowa searched through his pockets. He found a stick of bubble gum, a cigarette, and a knife. Trowa held up both gum and cigarette. He started to smoke when he first joined up with the Covert Operation Team of Preventers' Corp. He learned to smoke three years ago from, now retired, sergeant who first led the team.

' I've gotta quit this thing...'

He threw the cigarette and unwrapped his gum. He placed it in his mouth and started to chew. He then grabbed his knife and hid it with his right hand. He looked around the corner and saw Sani approaching with a gun. He quickly hid behind the truck again. He waited for Sani to get on his left side. He heard the footsteps approaching and then saw the muzzle of the rifle. Trowa got up slowly and got his knife ready. He raised the knife across his chest and swung his arm to the right. Trowa felt the knife punctured the body and he turned around the corner. He saw Sani's eyes that looked like was asking why he had to die. Trowa pulled the knife and kicked the rifle. He then pressed Sani's neck to make sure Sani was dead. After checking twice that there was no pulse, Trowa zoomed in to the fight between Heero and Ichi.

Heero felt extreme pain as he tried to move the heavy barrel that was crushing his chest. After he kicked it away, he realized that a thin metal bar had punctured his left side. He held his breath and pulled the bar. It slowly came out, dripping with blood and pieces of his own flesh. After he was done, he threw it away. The clanging sound alerted Ichi, who was drinking water that melted from the snow. Ichi got up and turned to Heero. He saw his opponent standing, ready to continue the fight. Ichi became angry.

" I'll kill ya once and for all!"

Ichi charged at Heero, then saw Heero jump into the air. He saw once again through his psychic vision but the proximity of himself and Heero gave no time to react. Heero's right foot connected on Ichi's neck and Ichi flew to the left. Heero landed and walked to Ichi. He knelt down behind him and wrapped his arms around the neck. Heero began to tighten slowly. He could feel Ichi struggling to get free. When he had firm grip, Heero used his right hand to twist the neck that has been wrapped firmly around his left arm. The cracking sounds came and Heero felt Ichi's life fade away in his arms. He let go and saw Noin lying on the floor about ten meters away. He got up and ran to her side.

" Colonel. Colonel."

Heero shook her, then placed his finger on her neck. There was a feint pulse.

' No...'

Heero placed his ear against Noin. He felt no heart beat. He quickly removed her tactical vest, then placed his ear against Noin's chest. He still heard no heart beat. He began to administrate CPR.

' One......two........three.........four.........five.'

He blew breath into her mouth.

' Come on....'

He continued. Occasionally he checked for pulse or heart beat. On his fifth try, he heard Noin cough and gasp for breath.

" Are you okay, Noin?"

Noin looked up and smiled.

" I think I am. But do call me colonel."

Heero blushed and replied.

" Yes, ma'am."

Trowa came to them, chewing and blowing bubbles occasionally.

" Shall we call the headquarters?"

" Okay."

Trowa connected the com-link with the HQ.

" This is Trowa Barton. Wing ZERO is destroyed. I repeat, Wing ZERO is destroyed."

Zechs came on line.

" Roger. Extraction team will be there shortly."  
Heero and Noin gazed at the vast white ground. They halted another seed of chaos yet again.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWGundam WingWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Gundam W characters are property of Sunrise & Sotsu. Other characters belong to me.

I'm sorry that it is too long. I thought it would be short, but I tried to put in more details than before and it took more length than I thought. My sincere apologies to those who thought this fic was too long. Please wait for the sequel, A Rose in the Mist of Chaos.

Wing Knight.


End file.
